pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Green Hawk 2000/Cinderella Vs. Red Skull
Cinderella Vs Red Skull (シンデレラ対レッドスカル, 신데렐라 VS 레드 스컬) is a American live-action romantic fantasy And superhero film, The film is an adaptation of the fairy tale Cendrillon by Charles Perrault. Although not a remake, it borrows many elements from the 1950 animated film of the same name. and based on the Marvel Comics character Captain America. The film, is a sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War. It's produced and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures and Marvel Studios. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. that served as an alternative link between the Cinderella series and the Captain America: The First Avenger. It basically introduces Captain America to the audience, as well as his enemies from the HYDRA, showing the defeat of Cinderella. is theatrically accompanied by the short film The Winter Soldier Fever. =Story= Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, Drizella, Anastasia Franco DiFortunato, Cinderella's main villains, has been defeated and cried, and finally Genius Ella and the rest of his friends can take a break from their duty of defending Cinderella's Village in France and the world from evil. However, In the Year 1944 AD. during a storm after a very hot day in the valley, the Grand Duke, the rest of the mice and birds and Bruno have a disturbing vision of a prophet that heralds the end of the world, claiming that the dead will raise and destroy the human race, and that the Unidentified Guards will attack from air, sea and land. The only hope of defense is an iron fortress, Genius Cinderella. After these words, the strange figure disappears. When the Grand Duke, the rest of the mice and birds tells these events to Princess Cinderella and Prince Charming, they barely credit what he says, mocking him and disregarding this prophecy as only an illusion caused by the intense heat. They start listening to music on the radio, but are soon interrupted by reports of attacks by unidentified troops in several important cities including Europe. In his base, Arnim Zola, who had outlived Hell and his servants, rejoices while watching the attacks, and decides that now it's France's turn to fall. At his command, Arnim Zola's Troops, heading for Village. These are later revealed to be the HYDRA Troops. In the King's Castle, Ella takes control of Cinderella and flies to the village, while the Grand Duke, the rest of the mice and birds watch the forces fly in direction to Village. When he finally finds the forces, Ella is surprised by the fact that unlike anything he had ever faced before, they are able to speak and seem to have a mind of their own. Cinderella had previously fought against HYDRA Tanks, but these are some of HYDRA's finest, and won't be so easy to take down. He is first lured into the sea where he has to deal with the HYDRA Raiders, but manages to defeat her and goes back to the city, now completely under fire. The next troops he slaughters is Charming, beheading both of its heads, but also receiving great damage in his wings due to the raider's weapons. In the meantime, the King's Castle is reached by the troops. The Super Barrier is quickly beaten by HYDRA Tank's tornado, leaving Charming, Bruno, Major and The King to stand for the building. Unfortunately they are no match to the powerful mecha and end up (as usual) literally in pieces. Now helpless, those in the Institute, including Bruno, Major and The King, are forced to evacuate. Bruno, Major and The King forgets Ella's birthday present in a room, and returns to collect it. Tragically, the violent hits on the walls cause the ceiling to weaken and fall, crushing Bruno, Major and The King. Cinderella has some troubles of his own, since Raigon and Birdian are having their way with him. The heavily damaged Ella quite wounded, but Charming's voice on the speaker telling him Bruno, Major and The King's life is in danger gives him the strength he needs to respond to the aggression. Almost in a single move, he destroys both troops and rushes to be with his partner. The King's Castle is in ruins, and Bruno, Major and The King is unconscious. His condition is delicate and he needs a blood transfusion in order to survive. Ella volunteers, since they share their blood type, despite Charming's reservations, because he has been under great stress during battle and has lost a large amount of blood. Typically, he won't listen and the procedure takes place moments after. Cinderella is under extensive repair, but it will take a long time before the princess is completely ready to operate again. After the transfusion, Ella and the rest are waiting for Bruno, Major and The King to wake up, when suddenly the lights go out. The voice of the prophet is heard, announcing again the end of the world. Looking for the source of these condemning words, they come outside and find the gosthly character among the ruins. This time, he describes the villain as the Red Skull and his Seven HYDRA Troops, and says that they will strike back. After that, Cinderella will be no more and the world will be submerged in the shadows forever. In the blink of an eye, he vanishes. When Charming hears this, he recalls something Margaret Paggy Carter And Howard Anthony Stark Walter had told him about a long time ago, describing the same thing the prophet had told. He believes that maybe the answer could be in the notes of Ella's late old wife. After Cinderella's intromission, Arnim Zola goes down to the HYDRA Main Base to inform the Red Skull about the situation. He finds him quite upset for the loss of some of his favorite troops, and demands to know who is responsible for it. Arnim Zola reports that Cinderella had stopped the attacks and that disrepair of Lady Tremaine, Lucifer, Drizella, Anastasia Franco DiFortunato had had many troubles with him in the past. The Red Skull then commands HYDRA Ground Battleship to take some troops of his choice to Europe to annihilate the enemy, so that finally, HYDRA can see daylight once more. Paggy Carter And Howard Stark's notes confirm what the prophet had said, the enemy has been dormant for thousands of years main base, waiting for the right moment to take over, and Charming acknowledges that in the current conditions, Cinderella won't be able to defeat them. The realization of how terrible the threat is fills everyone with angst, but there's no time for hesitations since HYDRA Ground Battleship and his HYDRA troops are approaching Europe. In a rare display of vulnerability, Ella spends a moment of solitude contemplating the pictures of his Old Wife, and admits with tears in his eyes that even though he is scared and Cinderella is not repaired, he will do whatever it takes to succeed in this last mission, even if this means sacrificing his own life. Without him knowing, Charming listens to everything he says. Before leaving the Institute, he visits Bruno, Major and The King, who fortunately is waking up. There are more reports on the troops' presence, and Ella must face them. On his way out, Charming tries to stop him, warning him that the transfusion has weakened him and it's not safe to fight in his state. Cinderella refuses to stay and leaves. In the he finds Charming, who gives him the birthday gift Bruno, Major and The King was never able to give him. She knows this may be the last time she sees him, and all she can do is wish him luck before running away in tears. When Ella finally activates Cinderella, even the early morning sunlight is enough to make him tumble. Mommothos is the first to strike, but succumbs to Cinderella reaches the place where the rest of the troops are waiting for him, but is soon taken to the ground. Cinderella is now surrounded by many troops led by HYDRA Tank. Their collective forces are more than what the soldier can take at this point and Bruno, Major and Charming decide to help him by sending Bruno, Major and Charming's Javelin. By chance,Bruno, Major strikes directly on HYDRA troops, who was attacking Cinderella, and blows him into pieces. Wardam, the Insect Troops, sends him back to the Institute with a violent hit. After that, it's not long before Cinderella ends up stuck on a rock wall with a trident on its belly, badly battered. Somewhere else, the Prophet reveals his true identity: he is Paggy Carter, Cinderella's Old Mother And Howard Stark, Cinderella's Old Father And Messiah Orders Steve Rogers to take action with his hero, Captain America. Ella is unconscious, and Bruno, Major and The King's gift, a musical box. Just when HYDRA is ready to finish Cinderella with his axe, it is intercepted by Captain America's Tough. From that point on, one by one the HYDRA troops are destroyed by Captain Rogers; HYDRA Tank is impaled by Captain America's Shield, HYDRA Soldiers is killed by Captain America Used Native American Tomahawk Axe, HYDRA Soldiers is smashed by Captain America. HYDRA Troops are killed by Captain America Used Boys Anti-tank Rifle, and HYDRA Tank is sliced into two by Used Boys Anti-tank Rifle. HYDRA Soldiers is Killed by Captain America, aided by Cinderella Used Captain America's Shield and the use of the Bionic Fist. The last one to die is HYDRA Ground Battleship, finished by both Cinderella And Captain America Used Final Justice. Among his flaming remains, the cursing figure of the Red Skull vows to come back and kill all of his enemies. Ella and Steve Rogers share a brief conversation where Captain Rogers him that his hero is Genius Cinderella's Partner, conceived to defeat the Seven Armies of HYDRA. After this, he parts, leaving Genius Ella wondering who could have built such a hero. Category:Blog posts